Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus in which a recording medium is attachable.
Description of the Related Art
A memory card (wireless memory card) that ordinarily has a wireless communications function is known as a recording medium of a digital camera (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-128910). Among wireless memory cards, there is also a memory card that is booted as an access point, opens a file that was recorded to a memory area via wireless communications with an external apparatus that has been connected, and transfers the file in response to a request from the external apparatus.
Such a wireless memory card often holds in its own memory area a settings information file where settings information for wireless communications has been written, and there are also wireless memory cards that have a function of generating a settings information file in response to an instruction from an external apparatus that has been wirelessly connected.
Incidentally, with the above-described conventional wireless memory cards, it is conceivable that while generating the settings information file in response to an instruction of the external apparatus, a write protect state is established in which writing from the host apparatus to the memory card is inhibited. In this case, it is possible that writing of data to the wireless memory card will become impossible at a time unintended by a user of the device where the wireless memory card has been attached, and so processing will be interrupted. For example, in a case where the wireless memory card has been attached in a digital camera, if an instruction to generate a settings information file is received from the external apparatus and so a write protect state is established in which writing from the host apparatus is inhibited at a time unintended by a photographer, there is a possibility that shooting processing will be interrupted contrary to the intentions of the photographer.